<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Bros being Bros by Ohtheuttersinblog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546940">Just Bros being Bros</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohtheuttersinblog/pseuds/Ohtheuttersinblog'>Ohtheuttersinblog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bros help bros masturbate, Chase is sad so he gets rawed, M/M, Or at least Bing does, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, There's an awful lot of homoerotic tension in this one boys, bingaverage - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohtheuttersinblog/pseuds/Ohtheuttersinblog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase gets kicked out for the second time in a month. He decides instead of wallowing in his misery to go out with Bing and do his best to cheer up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bing/Chase Brody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I figured I would give not being shitty at writing a shot for once, or at least try to get better ;p. Also this may become a series, this was definitely fun to write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chase laid on the mattress, his arm over his eyes blocking out the bright yellowish light of his motel room. He takes in a deep breath only to let it out in a shaky tearful sigh, his throat tight from keeping himself from crying at the abundance of memories in his head. </p><p>He sat up, pushing himself off of the uncomfortable motel bed and stretching out, his eyes turning watery despite his efforts.</p><p>"Fuckin' hell..." His voice cracked as he spoke and he sniffled, batting his lashes and scrunching up his nose as he finally felt the tears coming, looking up at the ceiling as he felt the dam break, tears finally sliding down his cheeks as fast as they possibly could.</p><p>Chase was interrupted by his phone ringing, startling him since it had been a good while since he had even attempted interacting with anyone. He wiped his eyes and sniffled softly, clearing his throat as he tossed up his messy sheets to grab his phone.</p><p>He was honest to god disappointed that Stacy wasn't the one calling him, but seeing Bings' contact card wasn't exactly a bummer. He cleared his throat one more time to make himself sound halfway presentable before he pressed the 'Pick-up' button.</p><p>"Yo! Chase, I've been texting you for like forever! I miss you"</p><p>Chase's brows lifted and he felt guilt just punch him in the chest, but he felt he deserved it since Bing was absolutely right. He hadn't even made an effort to look at the myriad of messages any of his friends had sent him in at least a week. </p><p>"Y-Yeah sorry about that, I um- Stace has been...well you know how she doesn't like it when I go out too much"</p><p>Chase was sure he could hear the skepticism dripping off of Bing's words, but to be fair that excuse was lame.</p><p>"Dude you literally sound like a child, come out with me! fuckin' ask for permission or something!"</p><p>Chase kicked at one of the sweaters he had on the ground and looked around the tiny, dingy motel room with a soft sigh. "Yeah sure, why not dude, We're not really doing anything anyway" </p><p>Correction: he wasn't doing anything except wallowing in the misery of his second break up of the month and he desperately needed a distraction. Whatever shitty house party was lined up for him, he was sure with Bing around he'd have more fun than he thought he deserved. </p><p>"Yes! Fuck yes! You are the coolest person ever, I hope you know that- I'm going to make sure you have the best time of your life dude. now get your ass over here, I'll text you the address"</p><p>*</p><p>Chase looked around the street as he got out of his ride, regretting that he hadn't worn anything else besides ripped jeans and a thin, graphic sweatshirt on the account that he could see his breath and his nose was already getting runny.</p><p>He looked back at his driver and smiled awkwardly "I'll uh- I'll make sure to leave you a tip dude" He closed the car door and watched for a minute while his last escape route drove away before he felt almost all the air get slapped from his lungs with a familiar friendly (but way too hard) smack on the back. </p><p>"Dude! I was afraid you weren't coming"</p><p>Chase turned around and smiled as best as he could, which wasn't nearly as good as Bings wide bubbly smile. Before he could get a word of greeting in he was already being herded to a loud, bright house party with Bing's arm around his shoulders.</p><p>He felt warmer when he was just crowded right against Bing, even though Chase knew for a fact that Bing practically never wore anything that wasn't a muscle shirt or a t-shirt under his sweaters. It was nice to have someone this close though, so he could care less about how Bing ran so hot.</p><p>"Chase?"</p><p>He looked up and let out an affirmative hum, which obviously wasn't the right response to whatever Bing asked him because the next thing he knew Bing was laughing his ass off, which was...well it was nice to hear someone laugh. </p><p>"What is it? What did I do?"</p><p>Bing clapped him on the back again, and that stung a little but it grounded him to the present moment, and that was okay with him. </p><p>"You weren't listening at all, were you? I just asked you what was up and you just said yes"</p><p>Chase smiled shyly and fixed up his hair a little as Bing lead him into the party, the music, and the much too expensive house lights disorienting him already. </p><p>"I guess not, but it's way too fuckin' cold outside for me to care about listening to you dude" Chase felt a genuine smile form on his lips as he bumped his shoulder against Bings, admiring his cute, offended smile.</p><p>Hm. He would have to examine how that thought made him feel at a later date.</p><p>For now, he was going to enjoy this party and forget about Stacy while simultaneously checking his phone every other half-hour to see if she had texted him back.</p><p>"Yeah yeah whatever, now come here you dork ass" Bing grabbed at Chases Jacket sleeve and tugged him along inside of the house. He was already feeling the familiarity of music pounding in his chest and reverberating through his bones the closer they got to the shitty makeshift bar, where one could only assume one of the main speakers was.</p><p>"It's really fucking loud in here dude, the beers better be worth the pain"</p><p>Bing stopped tugging Chase along and let out a scoff as he leaned down to start rooting through one of the coolers, in which all of the ice was already starting to melt. "Well, I'm sorry if his majesty can't handle White claw on his oh so refined palate," </p><p>Chase felt his nose scrunching instinctively, and he didn't realize he was idly staring at Bing's ass while he just stood there, it didn't even click in his brain until Bing stood back up to face him with two very familiar, shitty beers in hand and a smile on his face.</p><p>"Uh." He had half a second to think of something to say or it was going to be awkward as hell and Bing would absolutely recognize that he was in fact staring at his ass.</p><p>"White claw is for fuck boys who wear fanny packs"</p><p>Chase felt like it was an eternity between him saying that and Bing just raising a brow.</p><p>"And you are?"</p><p>Chase rolled his eyes at that even though his heart was pounding in his chest. It was probably that he was worried about even the concept of being unfaithful during this party. Probably. Even though he was technically single at the moment.</p><p>"Someone with a girlfriend, you?" He made sure to put on his best shit-eating grin as he cracked open his can before taking his first sip of the evening.</p><p>*</p><p>Chase couldn't quite piece together the full detail between him dancing way too close to Bing in the living room, drinking more shitty, shitty beers, taking a hit of someone else's blunt and being taken out of the house and jammed into someone or others busted Toyota corolla with the promise of bar hopping, but he was sure it happened because at the moment he was awkwardly pressed right up against Bing, halfway in his lap and halfway smooshed up against the car door.</p><p>"Dude I swear this bar is so worth it, plus that party was dying out so fuck it, you know?"</p><p>Chase could feel Bing's breath against the side of his neck when he chuckled after that, and Chase just leaned further against him, cracking a smile of his own as he mussed up Bings hair and wrapped his arm around him, pressing the two even closer. </p><p>"How come you don't get drunk dude? You've been drinking for...all night"</p><p>Chase vaguely registered the car finally moving, and the other people in the car he was barely acquaintances with chatting on about something or other. </p><p>"Well I go out a lot more than you, I don't get shit faced after what, five drinks?"</p><p>Chase laughed at nothing in particular and felt himself grabbing onto Bing's face and getting awful close. He was starting to realize that he was getting into the part of being drunk where he was getting a little too touchy. </p><p>"Well It's fuckin'...not my fault I'm not allowed to drink when I want"</p><p>From what Chase could figure, Bing was playing right along with him in this, he even grabbed Chase's face back. </p><p>"Isn't it though?"</p><p>He could smell Bing like this, and he could see his big goofy smile right up close.</p><p>When was the last time Stacy was this close to him? Or the last time he had genuine fun with Her that didn't end in her making it grounds for poorly masked passive-aggressiveness?</p><p>When was the last time he and Stacy had sex?</p><p>Chase, felt whatever Bing had just said to him bounce right off of his skull, and he almost felt like vomiting what with how fast his thoughts rocketed to that while he was so close to Bing that he would kiss him.</p><p>Could.</p><p>He could kiss him if he wanted. </p><p>Bing looked worried now, and Chase was way to buried in his thoughts to even think about that.</p><p>He realized someone was getting out of the car and he immediately took his chance, clambering over Bings lap and immediately heading into the bar, looking around for the bathrooms and doing his best not to knock into people as he basically ran to them, eventually slamming open one of the stall doors and hunching over one of the toilets before he felt all of the contents of his stomach come back up, the after taste of once eaten shitty pizza almost burning in his mouth.</p><p>"Chase, are you good dude?"</p><p>That was Bings' voice, he sounded way too worried.</p><p>"Y-Yeah..." Chase flushed before he lifted himself up and wiped his mouth, heavily avoiding eye contact as he went to the sinks to wash out his mouth. He could only thank the grace of God for no one else being in the bathroom to see him throwing up so easily. He knew he shouldn't care because he was just having fun and he got away from the motel for once, but he was sobered up at least a little now and it was really hitting him that this was just a distraction from how pathetic he was for getting kicked from his own apartment and just leeching onto Bing for a good time and-</p><p>The next thing Chase felt was a surprisingly firm hug, and he could feel himself sobbing into Bings sweater and clutching onto the fabric like it was a lifeline. Which was weird because he didn't even realize that he was crying.</p><p>"Hey dude, it's okay with me...I'm sorry if I made you upset with the shit in the car, I know you and Stace have a complicated relationship, it's my bad"</p><p>Chase could feel Bings' hand going through his hair and well shit. That was really nice.</p><p>"No...dude, please...I-I didn't-"</p><p>Bing shushed him and well, okay. That was something for him.</p><p>"Take your time dude, if you try to speak too fast I won't be able to understand you at all"</p><p>Chase nodded, and after a little while of listening to the muffled sound of the bar's music, just being held by Bing and praying to the lord above that no one walk in He did the only reasonable thing he could think of.</p><p>He cupped Bing's cheek and kissed him.</p><p>It was no more than a short, sweet kiss but it was enough to make both of the men flush to their ears.</p><p>"Dude- you're...you're drunk, let me take you home" Chase idly recognized in his hazy state that Bing's hands were curiously resting on his ass, and he wasn't willing to just give up something so good when all he had to go back to was a shitty motel room.</p><p>"No...I just vomited up almost everything, I don't want to go home"</p><p>Bing grabbed onto Chase's wrist and brought it away from his face, smiling awkwardly as he pulled away. "I'm pretty sure you don't know what you want dude, you've got a girlfriend and I doubt you've chucked up anything near every one of your drinks, come on-"</p><p>Chases brows furrowed as he moved closer to Bing "She's not my fucking girlfriend dude! I don't even live in the same house anymore and the only reason I'm doing this is because I want you!"</p><p>Well shit. It was weird to hear that out loud.</p><p>"That's fuckin something, huh?"</p><p>Chase looked down at the floor his cheeks much too rosy for his liking. "I'm sorry, I'm drunk, I didn't really..."</p><p>"I mean, I'm drunk too"</p><p>Chase couldn't help but looking at Bing like a lost puppy at this point "Well then what...you wanna fuckin' kiss again?"</p><p>"That only makes sense, doesn't it? It'd be dumb if we didn't...again"</p><p>*</p><p>They did, in fact, end up kissing.</p><p>Specifically, Chase ended up with Bing's tongue halfway down his throat while pinned against the bathroom wall.</p><p>"Uh- fuck, Bing" Chase panted as Bing moved down to biting and sucking on his neck like he'd die without it. "Please- please, I need you"</p><p>Bing's solution, of course, was to shove his thigh between Chases and reach his hands up his top.</p><p>"Quiet Chase, quiet...just lemme feel you dude" </p><p>Chase felt himself grinding against Bing's thigh and distantly, as he felt the back of his head thump against the bathroom wall, he recognized that he was probably getting way too worked up over someone's thigh.</p><p>Well, Bing's thigh, but still.</p><p>"Oh fuck me...A-Ah!" Chase grabbed onto the back of Bings sweater like a lifeline when Bing pinched and tugged at his nipples "Please- please, Bing..."</p><p>Bing grabbed Chase's chin and kissed him to quiet him down as he shifted to just grinding outright against Chase and dominating his mouth, the kiss tasting like the sweet, cheap drinks they had bought not too long ago.</p><p>Chase was pulled out of whatever haze he was in when he heard the bathroom door swing open, practically shoving Bing away before he was just being dragged along with him into one of the bathroom stalls just as a drunk stumbled in.</p><p>Just as soon as Chase heard the door slam shut and the lock click, he was pressed against a poorly graffitied wall and he could feel Bing grinding right against his ass. </p><p>"Quiet dude...you wouldn't want anyone getting any ideas, right?"</p><p>Chase shook his head, pressing his forehead against the cheap material of the stall as he ground back against Bing, their knees knocking against the stall wall.</p><p>"I'm just gonna do...this" Bing put a hand over Chases mouth. "You aren't very good at not making noise dude"</p><p>There was another hand that was sliding down to Chases zipper, and he could tell, somehow, that Bing was unbuttoning him and then- Oh.</p><p>Bing was just palming him through his boxers, and god. It was such a simple motion for him to do but it made Chase feel like he was going to explode.</p><p>"See?"</p><p>Chase was whimpering, he noted, and he was sure if Bing hadn't covered his mouth he would've given them up by now.</p><p>Chase could feel Bings Breath against him with every movement, and he was sure that was the only thing grounding him and keeping him from just melting.</p><p>Bing pulled out Chases cock and Chase realized that he might just die.</p><p>When he started stroking him, and spreading his precum for an easier slide Chase couldn't help but just instinctively rock into his hand and match his pace.</p><p>He couldn't remember the last time he felt this good, but then again he was fulfilling a fantasy that he had had for the longest time in the deepest recess of his mind.</p><p>Chase closed his eyes for a second to just feel Bing against him, feel the heat that pooled in his stomach as he stroked him off and ground against him and murmured into his ear things Chase didn't fully take in, but still made him shudder, or fuck into Bings fist faster.</p><p>And then there was no possible way for him to even try to relax enough to take everything in, because Bing was awkwardly maneuvering them for a minute, and then he was picking up the pace of both his hips, and his hands and Chase realized he absolutely was going to cum right then and there, and there was a moment of disbelief and anticipation, a moment of his brain not being able to comprehend him getting jerked off by his best friend and not wanting to accept the sweet reality of it-</p><p>And then he was biting into Bings hand, his eyes crossing as his orgasm hit him like a freight train.</p><p>He felt like he couldn't breath for a minute, like everything didn't exist anymore besides the sensations Bing gave him.</p><p>And then he was crashing, and he realized Bing was holding his weight since his knees and given out and oh...well Bing <em>had </em> pulled his pants down, so it only made sense that he was pretty much fucking his ass crack at the moment. </p><p>Chase couldn't help it as he bit down further on Bings finger while he <em>kept</em> stroking him off and milking him for everything he was worth, but he felt like he didn't even notice with everything else.</p><p>Bing was grunting right into his ear, and he was moving his hand away from Chases mouth to kiss him -He hoped Bing did that after the bathroom was empty- It was sloppy, heated, there was too much teeth but neither of them cared. </p><p>Bing was pulling up his top before Chase felt his hips stuttering and then Bing was cumming right on his back.</p><p>Distantly, the sound of someone whining filled his ears and it took a little too much for Chase to realize that it was him, oversensitive from still being stroked after he had just cum more than he ever had in his life. </p><p>It took a minute for everything to settle down, Bing stopped with what he was doing and Chase eventually gained enough stability in his legs to turn around so Bing didn't have to awkwardly twist around to kiss him and they just messily made out to prevent talking for as long as they could.</p><p>"Mm..stop- stop" </p><p>As requested, Bing pulled away from him and instead started kissing and sucking at Chases neck. </p><p>"Did you get cum on my shirt?"</p><p>Chase grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it around to look at the damage done.</p><p>"fuck...sorry dude, I guess I got too worked up"</p><p>"I mean if you were able to cum this far up my back and then some I'd say so"</p><p>The both of them looked at each other for a minute before they ended up almost keeling over laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world before they just ended up kissing each other through the giggles.</p><p>Bing rested his forehead against Chases and took a deep breath as he stared into his eyes.</p><p>"Fuck."</p><p>Chase couldn't help but laugh a little more at that "Yeah...Fuck indeed."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After hearing about Chases situation, Bing decides to...accommodate for Chase.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to leave any comments, I really appreciate them. (after-note, let me know if you'd like these as long chapters or as smaller ones like I've been doing, and sorry for the abrupt cut off (〃´^｀))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even after they cleaned up in the bathroom, they somehow kept riding their high train with jokes, drunken fun, and other friends to fill the spaces that would otherwise leave way to awkward silences. But when the party died down and the knowing glances no longer had anyone to hide from, and the newly formed inside jokes had no one to leave out, Chase was hit with the reality of his situation once again.</p><p>He was getting into an Uber with Bing that had been called by a less than pleased Bartender, and he had half the mind to realise that at some point he would have to open his mouth and confront what he said before all their fun began.</p><p>"So." Bing rested his head on Chases shoulder and wrapped his arm around his waist.</p><p>Chase snorted softly and rested against Bing, his eyes closing slowly to ward off the impending nausea. "So."</p><p>"I may be like...way too drunk to suggest this but-" Bing lifted himself up only to lay himself over Chases lap in defeat.</p><p>"Fuuuuck me...uh- you should totally move in with me dude, i feel like right now that's the bestest thing that we can be doing right now" Bing could just <em>feel</em> how drunk he really was, he was in a stage of drunkenness where he was self aware yet still slightly delusional.</p><p>Chase pulled his hood all the way down over his face by tugging on his hoodie strings "We don't gotta do this dude...that was like, super weird and un...cool." He rolled his eyes at himself and shifted slightly to make Bing more comfortable in his lap.</p><p>"Was it really though? We ended up with this whole bit, didn't we?" Bing rested his cheek on chases thigh to stare at the seat in from of him "I wouldn't mind it at all, it'd just be bros helpin' bros, you know?"</p><p>Chases face scrunched up and he sighed softly before he just ended up giving into his wants.</p><p>"You know fuck it- fuck this whole thing, let's do it dude"</p><p>"Yesss.... we should get your shit then, maybe in the morning when we're better at walking though" Bing rested his arm over his eyes and stretched out better in Chases lap, grabbing his ass to use it as a hold on his squishy pillow. </p><p>"No..no, it doesn't make sense to get it in the morning, plus I checkout tomorrow and I don't feel like doing that on a hangover" Chase stroked Bings hair absently and tried to pretend he wasn't blushing really fucking hard and kinda getting a boner at the moment because of the show of affection.</p><p>"Mm..you're actually right about that dude, that makes so much fucking sense..." </p><p>There was a beat of time there, where the both of them kinda blanked out and their Uber driver rolled her eyes while she continued en route.</p><p>"You wanna make out again?"</p><p>"Yeah sure dude"</p><p>*</p><p>Somehow, some way, Chase and Bing ended up in Bings house unscathed and surprisingly not dead.</p><p>"Bing..."</p><p>Chases voice sounded <em>rough</em>, which was typical after a night of partying heartily. He shifted slightly and opened his bleary, crusty eyes even though he desperately didn't want to before he took in a sharp, snort of a breath and looked around slowly as to not upset his mind-splitting headache, noting Bing clinging to him like a stuffed toy but paying no mind to it at all. "Bing, dude, wake up..." Chase cleared his throat and shook Bing lightly, scratching at his bed head before he truly started shaking Bing, mumbling something or other to get him awake.</p><p>Bing opened his eyes slowly despite Chases efforts and barely looked at him before he lazily put up a hand to Chases face, covering it up as he pulled him closer by the waist. "Shush...shh dude, shut the fuck up, please, I like you so much but please lemme sleep"</p><p>Chase felt like shit, of course, mainly because he took shots last night like they were water and the meat of his body felt like it was going to fall off his bones. And just as a cherry on top, his headache seemed to be getting worse the longer he was awake.</p><p>"Come on- we probably gotta get up"</p><p>Chase fully laid down and snuggled into Bings body. "Come on, if we stay in bed we'll never be able to get up probably"</p><p>Bing pretty much trapped Chase on the bed with his body heat and pulled his leg up over him. "Mm...I know..but its probably like super early right now and I'm not getting up for anything when I feel this shitty"</p><p>He kissed Chases neck and reached around to pull the covers that were currently splayed out on his bed over them.</p><p>"Maybe if we both just...shush...it'll be okay maybe"</p><p>It didn't really matter what Bing said, truly, because Chase sleeping like a babe already</p><p>*</p><p>Chase was very rudely awoken by the feeling of something warm against his cheek that was dripping down to his neck. His headache had subsided and his body no longer felt too much like shit, but still.</p><p>He was able to actually open his eyes without wanting to envelop himself in a cocoon this time around. He wiped his eyes of crust and looked down at Bings arms around his waist before he stretched out and rubbed whatever was on his neck, only to make a sound that was...less than pleasant when it clicked in his half asleep brain that it was drool.</p><p>It was Bings drool, Bing drooled on him in his sleep.</p><p>"Fucking gross..." Chase wiped most of the drool on the pillow he was just resting on and weaselled his way out of Bings arms to stand up and truly stretch.</p><p>He looked around the room he was in and scrubbed his eyes with his fingers one last time before he went rummaging around in the drawers around him. At least he was in someplace familiar.</p><p>It wasn't like he hadn't been in Bings room a million times before this, but after waking up beside him like that it felt new somehow.</p><p>Chase grabbed some clothes from Bings drawer and headed to the bathroom down the hall to shower, turning on the faucet and tossing a towel over the shower rod before he got stripped down and hopped in, letting the water run over him for a while before he actually grabbed a bottle of soap. </p><p>He realized that it had been a while since he had actually come over to Bings house for the night, and he was just starting to notice the smallest things while he was getting washed up. Like how Bings body wash smelled nothing like him- which was weird, it's not like he was some creep who loved smelling people, he was just a lot more mindful of such things after he got fucked out of his mind without even getting a dick in him.</p><p>Chase wasn't even minding the actions he was doing as he let his mind wander to other things that he had noticed the night before, and even now. Like how absolutely goofy Bings laugh was, the way his hair fell over his glasses, or the way he filled out the dumb-ass muscle shirts he wore.</p><p>"Fuck..." Chase let out a shaky sigh and looked up at the ceiling as soon as he felt the raging hard on between his legs.</p><p>"FuckFuckFuck-" Chase pressed his arm against the wall of the shower and let the water rush down his back as he leaned his forehead against his arm.</p><p>He could jerk off to the thought of Bing when he was in bed, drooling on a pillow in the other room, or he could not be weird, start taking a cold shower and then go about his normal day.</p><p>Whatever the fuck that would be.</p><p>
  <strike>It wasn't like he hadn't done this exact thing before in this exact same position.</strike>
</p><p>Chase squeezed his eyes shut as he just gave in to his desire, wrapping his hand around his dick and giving it a squeeze, a groan leaving him as he started stroking himself, his knees already going weak as his mind went to thoughts of Bing pinning him against the wall again and fucking him senseless.</p><p>He shifted on his feet to get more comfortable and bit his bottom lip to stifle any of the sounds that otherwise would've gotten out as kept stroking himself, bucking into his hand while his mind wandered to what happened last night, those thoughts alone enough to fuel his pleasure. That didn't do much for him though because as it turns out, thinking of things that set you off while you're fucking your fist doesn't help prolong how long you last.</p><p>Even still he slowed his pace, his fingers scrambling for purchase on the showers tiled wall as he tried to keep from cumming in the next two minutes.</p><p><br/>"Hey dude? Are you gonna be long? I kinda gotta take a piss"</p><p>In the second that he realized it was Bing was knocking on the door, and speaking to him while he was doing such an...indecent thing to the mere thought of him was the same second that he couldn't help himself from cumming into his hand so hard his eyes rolled up to the ceiling.</p><p>He was afraid he bit a hole into his lip by the time he was able to speak.</p><p>Chase heard Bing knocked harder on the door, and he cleared his throat so he wouldn't sound <em>completely</em> post-nut.</p><p>"Yeah just- g-gimme a sec!"</p><p>Chase lifted his hand up to the water and stretched it out as he waited for the cum to wash off of it.</p><p>He turned off the water when he was legitimately washed up and dried himself off as quickly as possible before he tossed on the change of clothes he brought in.</p><p>He unlocked the door and refused to meet Bings eyes, smiling awkwardly as he gestured for him to go in "She's all yours dude"</p><p>Bing brushed past Chase to get into the bathroom, bumping him with his hip "yeah, thanks dude"</p><p>He shut the door and Chase couldn't help himself from getting red in the face.</p><p>Did he really just do that?</p><p>It didn't matter, really, he was just going to go about his day anyway and that would be it.</p><p>He went to the room to toss his things on the bed before he headed to the kitchen to start some coffee.</p><p>The only difference between this time and any other time he had come to Bings apartment was that they basically confessed to each other and then got off with each other.</p><p>That was probably going to be fine though, that was just bros being bros and it wasn't like Chase hadn't...masturbated with a dude before and slept over. Well, Bing wasn't just a dude, and he had been best friends with him for over a year, but that didn't really change much, right?</p><p>And of course, this happened after a shitty breakup with his fiance, but that was just purely happenstance. It wasn't like he had gay thoughts about Bing before this, it was more...him thinking really fondly of him and vaguely daydreaming about what it would be like to fuck him and be in a loving relationship with him.</p><p>Chase took a deep breath and tapped his bitten down nails against the counter he was leaning on before he just pushed himself off, wandering around the apartment to look for where exactly he had left his things last night when he brought them in while almost blackout.</p><p>Of course, he found his suitcase halfway inside the closet and...open, but that was to be expected.</p><p>Actually, that was one of the best case scenarios he could hope for considering the state he was in last night when he thought about it. He was glad that his clothes didn't end up tossed over the balcony or soaking wet in a fucking...public fountain or some shit.</p><p>He kneeled down to gather up all his things and stuffed them back into his suitcase before he zipped it up and hauled it up into his arms to bring it to the living room and set it down on the couch.</p><p>He perked up when he heard the coffee maker go off, heading over to the kitchen to grab some mugs from the cupboard before he poured himself a cup, not even bothering to cool it down before he was guzzling it, the burn on his tongue and his throat passing him by as he got the rush from pain and the coffee alike.</p><p>He smacked his lips when he was done and ruffled up his hair, stopping short as he spotted Bing staring at him from the other side of the counter.</p><p>"Hi"</p><p>Chase set down his mug and slid Bing a cup. "Hey."</p><p>Bing sat down at one of the stools at the counter and rubbed his eyes for a second before he sipped on his coffee. Chase heavily avoided eye contact and tapped on the side of his empty mug.</p><p>"Thanks for making coffee dude, sorry for uh- telling you to shut the fuck up earlier"</p><p>"You're fine dude, I know you get snippy when you're hungover"</p><p>Bing took in a deep breath and sipped on his coffee, his face scrunching up at the bitter and plain taste of it. </p><p>"Fuck me, I'll never get over how bad this tastes" he sighed and took another sip "The things I do to not suffer"</p><p>Chases awkward smile widened before he let out a heavy, heavy sigh. </p><p>"Can we just- this is weird, right dude? we pretty much fucked last night and now I'm basically rooming with you, that's totally fuckin' weird"</p><p>Bing nodded and let out something of a groan before he set down his mug. "Yeah dude, sorry about that, I just didn't want to be weird and bring it up dude"</p><p>"Like- fuck me dude, we made out like- five times last night why didn't we talk about that as soon as we woke up?"</p><p>Bing guzzled his coffee, making a face afterwards as he set the mug aside. He scratched at the back of his neck for a hot second as he thought of what to say.</p><p>"Well we're both super hungover for one, and I didn't want to say some stupid shit while I was half asleep, you know?"</p><p>"Yeah um...lets talk I guess, we definitely need to"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Follow me on my tumblr, Ohtheuttersinblog, I don't write a whole lot but I sure do post a lot of porn :△</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is mainly porn, ngl.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> "Man, I don't mean to be rude, or anything but Stace really isn't good for you, is she?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chase couldn't help but smile at his own misfortune, squeezing his pinkie finger further around Bing's own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had spent almost two whole hours together just laying in bed and...talking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chase let Bing know everything there was to know about what was happening, even when it felt like he was wrenching out the courage bit by bit so he wouldn't break down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah...I dunno, I've just always gone with the flow, I didn't think I needed to pursue people that were more than her, you know? I didn't and, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't</span>
  </em>
  <span> think I deserve anything as extraordinary it and I just like- I'm a pussy about most things, that doesn't stop at my relationships."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bing turned over towards Chase and wrapped his hand around his hip </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wouldn't say that's entirely true, Not that I'm extraordinary, but you're laying with me right now, and you definitely deserve it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bing smiled and gave a little shrug like that was just...something super casual and not at all heart-wrenching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Especially if it makes you happy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chase got all choked up, and he felt his bottom lip quiver. He met Bing's eyes but found himself at a loss for what to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled over -effectively removing Bings hand from his hip- and curled up, wiping at his tears with the hem of his shirt </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Man, fuck- I don't even know..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bing was way too good for him, or in better terms:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being with him and bonding with him and nearly fucking him wasn't something he had planned out. In fact, it was something he prided himself in avoiding entirely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now they were cuddling and kissing like nobody's business while his life was going totally fucking awry and...Chase wasn't sure if he was entirely okay with that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dude...hey, I'm sorry if that's too much, I don't mean to push you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Bing was sitting up from the bed, his inhumane warmth sorely missed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is a new thing- not even since we know nothing about what's happening between us right now- a-and I'm excited about us, I really am." Chase sighed softly, turning to put his hand over Bings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dude, I'm just anxious as fuck right now, I didn't mean to brush you off like that." He played with Bing's fingers, not wanting to meet his eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you just cuddle me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chase turned if slightly, to look at Bing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hell yeah, whatever you need."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and within the minute, Bing was back on the bed, their bodies fitting together almost perfectly as he wrapped his arms around Chase and held him as tight as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And He was crying into his arms, which was very quickly snowballing into a quiet sob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dude, are you okay? Am I doing something wrong?" Bing leaned away to wipe Chase's tears before he was kissing his forehead. "Do you need some alone time?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think that-" Chase was kissing Bing and nosing into his neck, clinging to him like a baby. "I-I think I just got hit by the realization-" He took a moment to sniffle and wipe his face. "O-Of what's actually happening right now, and the emotions just fucking coming out of my eyes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bing made a sound to let Chase know he was still listening, and it felt like there was a great, big cat purring on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I get that...you can cry all you'd like, I'm here for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chase sniffled again and tilted his face up to kiss Bing, gently holding his face as he moved over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can we just makeout? I feel like a crybaby..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bing nodded and grabbed Chase by the thigh to bring him closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah yeah, of course, anything you need."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chase kissed him again, reaching back to pull the blanket over both of them without parting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bing paused for a moment and grabbed Chase's waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you up for...?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chase nodded and settled himself better in his lap. "Yeah, let's- do you wanna get undressed?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bing sat up and took his shirt off before he tossed it aside, helping Chase out with his before he laid him down on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rid them both of their pants, pressing their lips together and combing his fingers through Chase's hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, last night I wasn't just fucking around with you because I was caught up, I really like you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed their foreheads together and grabbed Chase's hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've always thought you were pretty, and I've always wanted to fuck you, in the back of my mind I've always wanted you, since the day I met you-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chase snorted softly and wrapped his arms around Bing's neck. "That's- you're just hellbent on making me blush for no reason, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bing wriggled his fingers into Chase's side just to make him giggle, grinning as he nosed into his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean, it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span> a reason, I like seeing you red."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chase shoved Bing's hands away from him and grabbed his face to kiss him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's barely a reason, but I'll allow it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bing let out a soft hum to let Chase know he was listening before he was pulling both of their underwear down and throwing them in the pile of clothes that was pooling up in the corner of his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is uh...a lot different than last night actually, I can see your face, and I'm not tipsy." Chase ran his fingers through Bing's hair and chuckled softly. "It's nice..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chase panted softly, digging his nails into Bings back and grabbing onto the sheets to keep himself in place while Bing pounded into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was holding onto him by his waist and his thigh, anchoring him while he fucked into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bing kissed along his neck and groaned into his ear, squeezing his flesh hard enough to bruise and giving him the occasional hickey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chase felt Bing all over, like a weighted blanket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A very hot weighted blanket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"F-Fuck..." Chase shuddered when Bing was slowing down, and he was moving his own hips to keep up the momentum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel the burning in his thighs and in his stomach. And the strain in his hands and arms that came with moving his body the way he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was undeniably different from last night. He was vulnerable, and he was aware. His senses weren't numbed, and he could see Bing's face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chase saw how Bing looked when he was fucking him so hard he could hear skin hitting skin, and he could see how desperate Bing was for him. Not to mention they weren't worried about someone walking in on them, or about killing the mood by puking in the stall next door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not to mention they were actually comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when comfortability was a part, minutes felt like hours, and hours felt like forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I like you a lot, I-I hope you know that." Bing brought Chase closer, guiding his hips and holding him like a lifeline. "More than in a platonic way, I mean."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chase whimpered and anchored his nails into Bings back, shivering as he'd just gotten out of a pool. "Same, I-I..." He had a moment to take it all in, the absurdity of his situation, and the astounding amount of good things that came from it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I like you too, you make me want to hold your hand."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bing pressed their lips together in a sickeningly sweet kiss and laid Chase down, somehow making it so that they were holding hands, not minding the bit of blood on Chase's fingertips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bing shot up and grabbed the blanket from behind them to toss it over their bodies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chase snorted softly and kissed on Bing's cheek, just a little embarrassed that Bing thought it was worth covering up their bodies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing? I thought-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chase whipped around when he heard the door open up from behind them, gripping onto the sheets to hide as he held onto Bing to hide his own body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bing, we scheduled something more...</span>
  <em>
    <span>important</span>
  </em>
  <span> for today, we have some tasks we are supposed to complete together."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bing scoffed and pulled out of Chase, covering him up with his blanket and leaving barely any for his own...modesty,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, um- that's great that you're so on track, but I would like to finish up here before you barge on in again Googs."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chase was sure that he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> whoever was at the door roll their eyes, and he also felt himself scrunching up and trying to shrink down away from their voice, which was nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We've already established that you fucking whatever you find on the streets isn't as important as-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chase could hear what was -unmistakeably- the sound of someone getting hit in the face with a pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This isn't a one night stand, you dick, this isssss-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear Bing trailing off as he tried to find out a proper word without entirely giving himself away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"W-We'll finish up quickly, I didn't mean to hog Bing from anything..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wriggled out from under the sheets and held them up to his shoulders, keeping his gaze down to not make any eye contact whatsoever with whoever was at the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Chase."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chase looked up in pure confusion and terror, staring down the man at the door before he just...left and closed the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrunk down back into his sheets and covered his entire body in the sheets. "Dude, what the fuck? I thought you didn't have any roommates."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chase groaned and curled up beneath Bing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bing rolled his eyes and reached his hands into the blanket to grab Chase's hips and open up his thighs before he was leaning down between his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm, it's whatever, he's barely here, and he's only a pain in the ass half the time. So it's like I don't have a roommate and more of an annoying stray cat that comes here to sleep-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bing spread Chase's ass cheeks, and Chase was immediately unwrapping himself from the blankets. He barely moved them out of the way when Bing suddenly had his tongue flat against his asshole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yes, it was expected, but also really took him by the bones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck- Are you serious? Right in the middle of us talking?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached down to grab onto Bing's hair because his tongue was now inside of him, and that wasn't the best for his stamina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, should I stop? Did you wanna discuss something else or-" Bing resurfaced, wiping his mouth and resting his head on Chase's thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chase rolled his eyes and gently nudged Bing in the right direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was kidding you dickhead, I didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> want you to stop."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bing smacked Chase on the thigh and shook his hand out of his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright then, let's do this right."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed Chase by the hips, moving his body around this way and that to get him on his belly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he was lifting up his hips and putting a finger inside him and well, Alright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmfph.." Was the only sound Chase could manage with his face squashed into the sheets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bing slowly pressed in another finger and pushed them in till the knuckle before he was finding his prostate and massaging it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck- fuck me- w-wait~" Chase let out a gasp and drew himself up, gripping onto the sheets when Bings tongue was suddenly on his asshole again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm? did you want me to stop again?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chase swatted back at Bing and let out a whine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, you know what I meant, just keep going, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bing took a hearty bite into Chase's ass before he gave him a hickey on that exact spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which -well, it wasn't pleasant- but it certainly did make his dick harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chase let out a sob when Bing started up again twofold. His tongue was on his asshole, and his fingers were doing something weird and moving inside him in a way that made Chase's eyes roll up to the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chase groaned, shuddering when Bing grabbed his dick and started stroking him, using his precum as lube.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel the pressure building in him, and he was further gripping the sheets, pressing his forehead into the bed while he tried to ride Bing's fingers and fuck into his hand at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He panted against the sheets before grabbing them between his teeth to muffle the embarrassing sounds coming out of his mouth as he humped into Bing's hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had no regard for his dignity or anything of the sort. He was too busy getting fingered so hard he couldn't think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmph- Bing...Bing! I'm going to cum, please~ please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Bing laughing from behind him, motherfucker was </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's alright...shh, just let me take care of you, Chase."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out another weak sob when Bing slowed down in fingering him, his thighs shaking while his knees dug into the mattress beneath him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"O-Oh..." Chase was very distantly aware, now, that he was moaning into the sheets, and that his cock was drooling onto the sheet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a hoarse groan when his orgasm was just suddenly...coming out of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gasped like he was drowning, seizing up around Bing while his body shook like he'd gotten out of a pool. The pressure that had built right in his groin had finally broken, and he was cumming like a fucking hydrant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Bing kept fingering him through his orgasm, and he was talking about something or other.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chase could barely recognize as words at this point, thanks to his lovely fingers, and that was a blessing by its own term.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had only happened twice by this point, but Chase absolutely loved it when Bing just had the gall to force an orgasm out of him in the loveliest way possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chase tried to shy away from Bings seeking fingers, accidentally bucking his hips and immediately regretting it, seeing as he was more sensitive than ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could distantly hear Bing chuckling, and if Chase had half a brain to speak, he would've come up with something or other that was clever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whined into the sheets when Bing grabbed him by the waist to ground him, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>kept </span>
  </em>
  <span>fingering him, and his tongue was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh fuck- Oh f-fuck, Bing, I don't have anything- I can't keep cumming like this- let's- l-let's talk."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He winced when Bing slapped his ass, but he couldn't help but sigh in relief when he finally left his dick alone, and he pulled his fingers and tongue out of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chase felt his cock twitch, and he could tell that it was absolutely spent from cumming as much as he did. He could hear Bing pulling a tissue out from somewhere or other on his bedside table, moving around just enough to see Bing wiping at his mouth and chin, like a proper gentleman cleaning up after a fine meal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"fUCK, dude." Chase sighed and propped himself up on his elbows to look at Bing from between his legs, combing his fingers through his hair and moving his body awkwardly to avoid the wet spots on Bing's bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They should've put a towel down or something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How come you've never eaten my ass out like that before? Or fingered me like that? You've got a fucking...natural ability." Chase flopped back onto the bed before craning his neck up to look at Bing again. He was now tying off his condom and putting on another, and it was nice to know that they were going to keep going. "-And what the fuck is with you and your roommate? Does he really just barge in on you when you're fucking? And he talks like a fucking robot...christ..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bing leaned over Chase and rubbed on his hips, trying to soothe the bruises that had formed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I answer all of those questions </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> I've fucked you senseless?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chase snorted softly and wrapped his arms around Bing, kissing him to bring him closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, but I may have to quiz you halfway through."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you can say anything halfway through, that is."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Follow me on my Tumblr, Ohtheuttersinblog, c(´﹃｀).</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on my tumblr, Ohtheuttersinblog, I don't write a whole lot but I sure do post a lot of porn :△</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>